Naruto of The Jinchuriki
by sage of the sexy
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't a moron the all the time, and had a good idea? Also what if Sasuke also was slighty less idiotic a a certain time? First story, I have a big dick, and you'll get what I mean If you read. Rated M for safety


**A/N: Yo whats up? Ok This is my first story. You're probably wondering right now why I'm telling you this. You wanna know why? Y****ou wanna know why? Then Come Fucking Get it You Bastard. Huh? you wanna go? Ok, ignore that. That was just me getting pissed then chill for no reason. Anyway I'm Telling you that this is my first Fanfic because 1) Everyone else does it, so why shouldn't I? You got a problem? You wanna go? 2) It marks the beggining of my Secret Geek Career. Some people out there are probably like "What a pussy." But you know what? Fuck you cuz I'm not going to go around saying I'm a geek and I AM PROUD ABOUT IT! FUCK YEAH WRITTEN YELLING! Anyway, you get the idea. Enjoy the story. And no, that was not a request.**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yeah, Yeah just wait a bit, I'm coming over" Naruto called. 'Jeez, that old pervert, he was dumped already wasn't he?'

KNOCK

"OK, OK I'll open the door in a sec."Sighing, Naruto turned the latch. "Yeah Ero-senin..."

Naruto was met with the sight of a man, clad in a black robe with red clouds on it, black hair in a ponytail down his back with tear lines on his face staring very intensely at him. With sharingan. 'Sasuke?... no but who?'

"I'm surprised Konoha entrusted the kyuubi with a youngster like him." Another, similarly clad man with blue skin and gill- like cuts, small beady eyes, serrated teeth and a large bundle wrapped in bandages strapped to his back observed. He looked very much like a shark.

"Naruto, you will be coming with us." Coming from the man with the sharingan, it was not a request. It was not a threat. It was a statement.

'Okay calm down Naruto. These guy's are strong, so you don't want to fight them. Maybe if he could make it to ero-senin then he stay without being abducted.' He thought to himself.

"Itachi-san leader-sama said that he had to be last didn't he? Let's go get the other Biju, we still haven't got or sealed a single one yet and I hear the Hachibi jinchuriki is rather powerful." The other man inquired.

'Itachi! Holy crap this is Uchiha Itachi!? Which means hes the same Uchiha-ichizoku as Sasuke. The Uchiha-ichizoku that he single handed massacred' Now that was a scary man.

"We can restrain him until it is time to seal him, Kisame." Itachi's curt answer came.

"Well, I guess that is true."

"Long time no see, Sasuke."Itachi said. How he knew that a boy, around Naruto's age, wearing a black shirt with a insignia on the back, white short pants, bandages and some sort of other black wrapping on his legs, and tan arm-warmers was behind him was beyond Naruto.

There was Sasuke, down the hallway a bit, glaring at Itachi's back, sharingan blazing. "Itachi..." the hatred was clear in his voice. After all, Itachi had massacred his whole clan, and his family, all but his brother and him. That had to count for something, right?

"I will kill you!" Sasuke practically yelled, hatred still lacing his words. He then grabbed his right arm charged a gathering of lightning right on his hand, that was chirping like crazy "chidori(One Thousand Birds)!" he yelled and charged at Itachi. The chidori on Sasuke's arm, although several feet away, was tearing off the walls and floor. Still, the infamous man still stood unflinchingly with out any kind of movement. And when Sasuke almost hit him, the wall next to Itachi blew open and Sasuke's arm was flung wide.

Sasuke's eye's widened. 'W-what but I didn't even see him move and the sharingan is on! How is it even possible?' He was then slammed into the floor with a kick, blood spewing from his mouth. Itachi picked Sasuke up with his neck.

"Do you really want to beat me kill me Sasuke? Then hate me, imagine killing me, me killing you father, mother and want revenge. That is the only way to beat me, Sasuke." After kneeing Sasuke in the stomach he threw him on to the ground. "Now for you Naruto..." Naruto was shaking in fear now. Itachi stepped toward him.

"Oh I don't think so Itachi." a voice called from behind Naruto.

A large man clad in a robe sort of thing along with a green vest kind of thing and geta long spiky white hair in a pony tail, and a large scroll hanging on his back stood crouched behind Naruto, with his hands on the floor. Then that very floor started to become squishy and take on a pinkish tint.

"Itachi-san we better get out of here, don't you think?" The shark man said, prompting an answer from is stoic teammate. The two men turned and started sprinting down the hallway, the white-haired man hot on their heals. The pinkish walls started closing in on the two men.

"Itachi-san, I don't think we can make it." Kisame commented.

"Then I have no choice. Mangekyo Sharingan..." A single drop of blood dripped on the floor.

"Crap, I let them escape. But that was one hell of a fire jutsu... I mean this toad breathes fire! What kind of fire can it be to burn through the esophagus of a giant toad that breathes fire?" The large man said walking back.

* * *

**BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak**

* * *

_About 10 minutes later_

Both Naruto and the large older man sat on the floor of the hotel room while Sasuke laid on the bed. The silence was deafening in the room.

"So Naruto..." Sasuke started, "How come Itachi was after you? I can't make any connection"

"Well really neither do I. But I have an idea..."

"what?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Naruto sighed. Should he tell Sasuke? With his sharingan he'd find out sooner of later. And he didn't think that Sasuke would care. Both Naruto and Sasuke didn't let it on, but they were best friends. And to Naruto Sasuke was the only one of his peers to feel the same pain as he did. Of course he wouldn't care mind.

"Well, Okay you know 12 years ago?"

"No, but I remember what happened. The Yondaime Killed the Kyuubi. A Biju."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Um... so you know Biju's aren't kill-able, right. So he sealed it inside me."

This got Sasuke to look at look at him and raise his eyebrows "I thought as much."

"What really!?" Naruto exclaimed, surprised that someone could predict what was in him.

"It wasn't that hard. You seem to have inhumane amounts of chakura so I figured something was up. What you used to finish off Gaara proved it."Sasuke said, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto grinned. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't care, but he was still happy that Sasuke wasn't scared of him or any thing. "Well,"Naruto started "They were talking a bit about hunting the Biju or something. I kind of figured after that."

"Very perseptive, Naruto. You're right, I guess it's time for you to know. Currently there is a certain organization by the name of Akatsuki trying to hunt the biju. Although it is a small organization, all of the members are S-class criminals in the bingo book. Sasuke, your brother is amongst these members. The other one there was Hoshigaki Kisame, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Orochimaru was also once a member of Akatsuki."

"So why do they want the Kyuubi?"

"I don't know, but I do know that taking the Biju out of your body will kill you

"No wonder they were so strong..." Naruto muttered, "Anyway Ero-senin, you were going to teach me a new jutsu, right! I'm going to be awesome-dattebayo!" Naruto said after jumping up and down from excitement. It was a drastic change in atmosphere from just before, causing both Jiraiya and Sasuke to sweat drop.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that in front of people Naruto! I don't think I'm going to teach the new jutsu until you stop."The larger man baited.

Naruto simply grinned "I know your weakness ero-senin! Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto was engulfed in smoke, and when he emerged he was a naked beautiful blonde woman. Jiraiya looked at him with blood trickling out of his nose.

"No, No, tricks like that won't work any more Naruto." Jariya challenged still leering at Naruto in that form.

"Oh yeah!? Then, Harem no Jutsu!" Naruto said, resulting in popping noised all around, revealing not one naked beautiful blonde woman, but much more. They all clung on to Jiraiya saying

"Jiraiya-sama~". Jiraiya, being the pervert he was, flew backward unconscious blood pouring now out of his nose. Behind Naruto Sasuke now sitting up on the bed, jaw was hanging and blood was trickling from his nose.

* * *

**BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak**

* * *

"Sasuke why are you still with us again?" Naruto asked, getting Sasuke to look at him.

"Like I said, I wan't to get another shot at Itachi. If he's hunting you, than he'll come"

"You can't beat him you know." Naruto commented, getting Sasuke glare at him.

"What, it's true. You know that you can't, it was a miracle that you only got a dislocated sholder and a damaged liver. I mean, you couldn't even hit him with the chidori!"

"Naruto is being smart, for once," Jiraiya said, getting a knock on the head from Naruto "You wouldn't last one minute. He could beat you by looking at you. Give up, at least until you get stronger."

"But... he left me alive on purpose, again, to be the avenger, to kill him, and to get my revenge..." Sasuke said, as he glared at his fist with a slightly wild look in his eyes "It doesn't matter if I'm not stronger, I must be stronger to beat him."

Jiraiya frowned. This kind of mental state wasn't healthy for a boy this age, especially a ninja. It could destroy him from the inside, like Kakashi all those years ago... They had totally different reasons, but it would eat at him. Jiraiya didn't want to see that again. 'There is no Minato to help like Kakashi had, but there is a Naruto. Hopefully...'

"Naruto, how's it going?" he called, to a Naruto concentrating on something that appeared to be a water ballon. "You don't seem to be doing so well."

"Shut up! This isn't easy you know! If I spin it, it just stretches! I have to make it stretch more... like this." Naruto said, and pinched both ends and stretched the water balloon, but to no avail. "Ugh I can't do this either. if only I had another hand to pull the top... Wait, I do!" Naruto exclaimed, and did it using his chakura, and the balloon subsequently popped.

"Yay! Yay! See that Ero-senin, I did it I can do it!" Naruto taunted, prompting a face palm from Jiraiya.

'How can this kid be Minato's son?' The legendary ninja thought, 'This is like babysitting, really. Oh well. I guess he _did_ _do _it.'

"Hmm... But, Naruto, that is the easy-est step. It would be problematic if you couldn't do it in under a day," Jiraiya told Naruto. 'Not really. Under a day is actually pretty good. But that isn't the hard part.' "The next step is doing the same thing, except with this rubber ball." he said, getting Naruto to take the ball from his hands.

"All I have to do is break this, right? This is going to be easy!" The blonde boy said, and tried, and failed, much to his confusion. "Huh? This should work."

"Naruto, the rubber ball is not only tougher, but there's only air and your own chakura in it to spin. It's to put more power in the jutsu." Jiraiya explained.

"Okay, So I do it like this, right?" Naruto said before concentrating of the ball, which still had yet to pop.

Ignoring Naruto's cries of distress, Jiraiya hop out the window saying "Investigation." Naruto responded by jumping up and yelling out the window "Yeah, Your just going to a bar aren't you!?"

* * *

**A/N Ok, Nothing to say here. I got it out of my system already. Sorry about the length. Hopefully, they'll get longer, but for now, deal with it.**


End file.
